Seras' night out
by SerAndersonSodomy
Summary: Ultimate FanFiction


Super duper fanfic

Seras went to the bathroom and Anderson came up beside her at the urinal, Seras looked over and saw Andersons 11" meat bayonet and Anderson made fun of Seras' 9" penis until... Seras unfolded hers revealing her 27" vampire schlong and then anderson was boner so he grabbed Seras' shadow arm and inserted it in his righteous urethra whispering"Amen" Seras noticed him and ripped her arm out tearing his penis apart. But then she noticed his blessed body and her nipples started to harden and her butthole clenched at the sight of his muscles she never noticed how well built of a man he was 6'2" and 280 pounds of holy muscle. Anderson said "Yer lucky me willy is blessed with regeneration as well you sexy Protestant slut you!" as it finished healing. Seras replied "You should have asked me first big boy, and by the way i'm a virgin not a slut although maybe we could end that" Stroking her penis slowly. Anderson grabbed her tits violently and said "Since it's yer first time i'll let you have me first" bending over the sink exposing his righteous booty. Seras gets bonerfied and enters his loose butt. Seras is instantly rushed with a wave of ecstasy and cums after only 2 minutes. Anderson shits out the cum into the urinal and says "Don't worry you'll get better wee lass, but now its my turn!" grinning at her. Seras was excited for her first vaginal penetration but anderson tried to put it in her butt and she said"What are you doing that for I have a pussy for a reason!" "What do you mean you just fucked me with your giant willy!" replied Anderson. Seras laughed and said "How long have you been fighting Alucard, you've seen him change forms, so can I, im a woman I just make a penis when going to the bathroom so i dont have to sit to pee anymore it really is a blessing." Then anderson looked down and saw her tight virgin pussy and said "Good Lord im gonna destroy you in the name of the holy spirit, Amen" They got into the missionary position since it was her first time and he gently pushed his way past her pussy lips and pierced the hymen seras let out a shriek but quickly told anderson to go deeper saying"I can take it Father.". Anderson plunged the 7" he had left into her lighting fast making Seras scream with pleasure. Alucard heard her cry and came quickly but silently and saw Anderson on top and thought she might be getting raped and was gonna help her but thought to himself"She's a fully fledged vampire now and any sire of mine could overpower him." And just then Seras said"Oh god ya you're a bad, dirty priest aren't you Anderson." confirming Alucard's suspicions. Alucard went to leave but Seras said" Don't think i can't sense you master im sorry i didnt invite you first but I needed his body so badly please feel free to join us master." Alucard felt his dick throb as his attraction to her was the main reason he turned her so many years ago, so he said "Oh what the hell i'll join in but be ready vampires can get a little rougher than humans, no offense Anderson." "None..ugh taken." Replied anderson still pumping Seras hard. Alucard pulled out his cock and put it in Seras' face and she bit into it sucking the blood out of his dick saying "Damn master your dick tastes great!" Before stuffing it down her throat. Anderson slapped her ass and said "Yer better than the 12 year ol' boys back at the church!" Seras looked back disgusted and anderson chuckled "Only kidding vampire." winking at her. They continued fucking her for fifteen minutes before Alucard said "Anderson lets switch i want to show her how vampires fuck." Anderson pulled out and came on Seras' tits saying "She's all yours i really must be going, see ya around." Seras bit Anderson stealing some blood and laughed " Now you'll always be inside of me.". "Well i wouldn't mind doin it again young lass." Replied Anderson as he walked out the door.

Alt. ending: Anderson gets home and schrödinger is tied up with nipple clamps on saying its about time you got back mein nipples are hard for you father.


End file.
